His Plans to Get a Good Life
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter decides it's time to deal with the Dursley's once and for all. Warning: character deaths, a bit of a dark Harry, but not really dark. Bad Dumbledore, Good Weasley's. No pairing.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter one

Not long after Sirius Black flew off on Buckbeak, the Hippogriff, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger got back to the hospital wing and into bed before anyone figured out what was going on. Harry did a lot of thinking while he lay in the hospital. The first thing he realised was that the headmaster really wasn't trying to help Sirius. He was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he could call for Sirius to stand trial. Harry wasn't sure why Dumbledore wasn't helping Sirius, but he did know it had something to do with him.

When it was late, and Hermione, Ron and the matron was asleep, Harry snuck into Madam Pomfrey's office. He unlocked her cabinet which held her potions, he took half a dozen then hurried back to his bed. He hid the potions in his clothes before climbing back into bed. He hoped no one found the potions or questions would be asked. Harry needed to keep his plans secret, even from his friends. They could never know what he had planned, but these plans were necessary for his survival.

'Dobby,' Harry whispered, hoping the little elf heard him. With a pop the house elf appeared on the end of his bed, 'I need your help Dobby, but you can't tell anyone.'

'Dobby belongs to Harry Potter, Dobby saved him from his mean master. Dobby is bound to you, Dobby must keep master's secrets.'

'Oh, I didn't know that, do you want to stay bound or do you want to be free?'

'Dobby likes belonging to Harry Potter.'

'Okay, I don't mind but I will keep making sure you can wear your hats and socks. Now I need you to take these potions to my trunk, make sure they can't be seen and are protected from being broken.'

'Dobby do what his master tells him,' Dobby took the vials then disappeared.

Harry grinned as he lay back down, 'I can get Dobby to help, I might even give him money so he can keep buying things for himself.'

The following morning Harry, Hermione and Ron were allowed to leave. They were questioned about where they had been. Hermione and Ron glanced at Harry who told the truth about Sirius Black, how he was innocent, and how the Minister refused to believe them. He even had Ron explain about Scabbers so everyone in Gryffindor tower would know why Sirius tried to get inside. It wasn't to kill Harry, it was to get the rat, Peter Pettigrew. Harry even said he would never support or work for the ministry, not if that is how they treated people.

'What do you think will happen, you know, about Sirius?' Ron whispered as the three friends sat at the Gryffindor table.

'Knowing how thick the Minister is, probably nothing. They lock up innocent people and allow death eaters to go free. I recon Fudge is probably being bribed by someone like Malfoy's old man.'

'Be careful saying things like that, if you get overheard it could cause problems.'

'I'm just stating facts and my belief Hermione. I mean old man Malfoy did try to kill me last year, he should be locked up.'

'We know Harry, but you could still get into trouble.'

'No one is around Hermione, it's fine. So what are your plans for the holidays?'

'I don't know, mum and dad usually like to go away for a few weeks, so they'll probably tell me when I get home.'

'What about you Ron?'

'I doubt we will be going anywhere, apart from visiting relatives. Do you think you can come stay after a few weeks?'

'I'll see, it would be great if I could, the Dursley's don't care if I go. I'll write to you when I find out, one way or another.'

'Do you think he got out of the country?'

'I hope so, but until I hear from him I won't know. Hopefully he will write soon, I will let you know when he does.'

It was a few days later that the students of Hogwarts headed home for the holidays. During the train ride, a small owl delivered a letter to Harry. Ron got to keep the owl, Harry got some great news from his godfather.

After saying goodbye to his friends, Harry followed the Dursley's to the car. Harry did explained about his godfather and how he broke out of prison to make sure Harry was happy and looked after. Harry tried not to laugh at the worried looks on all three Dursley's, he knew they would be worried that an adult wizard who was dangerous might turn up. Harry didn't care, he had his plans ready. The Dursley's had mistreated him for the last time.

Harry wrote his letter to Sirius, but he didn't send it straight off, he needed to wait until the right time.

The first morning of the holidays, Harry happily made the Dursley's their breakfast. He ate while he cooked and had everything ready when they came downstairs. He left them to their breakfast then went outside to begin working on the gardens. He gave one of his neighbours a wave, they might not wave back since they believed the Dursley's when they said Harry was a delinquent. He didn't care, he just needed to be seen doing what he usually does during the holidays.

Normally the Dursley's would never leave Harry alone in the house, but they didn't want to risk that he would write to his freak of a godfather. So the three Dursley's changed ready for their day with Marge Dursley. Harry had snuck into the garage where he poured three of the potions into the fuel tank. Three potions that should never be mixed, that should also never get mix with any other type of substance, like fuel. Harry had been reading a lot about potions so he would know if he could pull this off, he found what he needed a few weeks earlier. He thought he would need to hurt himself just to get into the hospital, he didn't. He knew trying to steal the potions from Madam Pomfrey would be easier than trying to steal them from Snape.

Harry hurried back to the garden where he began pulling the weeds from his aunt's flower beds. He heard the car drive off before he finally went inside the clean-up. As he stared around, he had a huge grin on his face. Harry always knew he would get the Dursley's back for how they treated him, well, today was the day.

'Take that to Sirius Hedwig, but I'm not sure where I'll be until he turns up and if I'm with the muggles then they might not like me having an owl. You can always find me, if not go to Ron's for a while,' Harry smiled at his owl then held her at the open window, 'Safe flight girl.'

Harry grinned as he watched his faithful owl fly off. 'It's time to make sure everything looks right.'

It was a few hours later, Harry had just finished lunch when there was a knock on the door. He finished his drink then hurried to open it.

'Oh, um, yes officers?'

'Are you related of Vernon and Petunia Dursley?'

'Yes, I'm there nephew, Harry Potter.'

'Are you visiting or do you live here?'

'I live here, my parent's died when I was a baby. Did something happen to the Dursley's?'

'I'm sorry to tell you this son but your aunt, uncle and cousin were killed in a car accident.'

'Oh, what will happen to me then?'

'You don't seem all that upset son.'

'Well, they weren't very nice to me. They made me do all the work, I'm only given Dudley's old clothes to wear and they make me sleep in a cupboard. If I don't finish all my work then I don't get any food, sometimes they would hit me.'

'May we come in son? We will need to speak with you about where you will go now.'

Harry made sure that the two police officers walked past the open cupboard door as he led them into the kitchen.

Harry would have loved to tell the officers that he had places to stay until he went back to Hogwarts but he couldn't without giving away secret's he wasn't allowed. They spoke for a while, the police officers explained to Harry where he might have to go until a foster home could be found for him.

'Um, my godfather who is out of the country at the moment is on his way to pick me up. He said it might take him anywhere from three to five days before he will get here.'

'Why did you not live with your godfather if you were mistreated by the Dursley's?'

'I'm not sure sir, all I know is someone organised where I would live when my parent's died and my godfather wasn't informed of anything. He told me in his last letter that he found out I was happy and loved living with the Dursley's, he didn't want to disturb my life. He thought I was like a brother to Dudley where I would be a bit lonely with no other kids around if I lived with him. Dudley is a bully, he beats up all the kids in the neighborhood, including me. Poor little Mark Evans is half his size but that didn't stop Dudley and his gang. Anyway, my godfather told me he found that out when I was a couple of years old. He gets busy, something to do with his business, he owns a lot of joke and magic shops, mostly overseas. Um, officers, there's a lady here, just in the next street, she always looked after me when the Dursley's went on holidays, she was the only person who was nice to me. Her name is Mrs Figg and she said I can stay with her anytime.'

'We may speak with her about you staying for now, until child services decide what will happen to you. Let's see about packing your things.'

'It's only a few items of clothing, there in my cupboard,' Harry already had his wand, cloak and photo album in his pockets. He knew he couldn't take his trunk but he had hidden that in the shed. He hoped Sirius would get it for him once he was back, if they couldn't take the chance then it wasn't much to replace his school stuff. Right now Harry was just glad that he would never see the Dursley's again. They might have died in a car accident but technically Harry killed them. He didn't care, he had enough of how they treated him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Arabella Figg opened her door to see Harry Potter with two police officers, 'Are you Mrs Figg?'

'Yes, Harry, are you okay?'

'I'm fine, but the Dursley's are dead, they were in a car accident. I told the police officers that I stay with you sometimes. I'm waiting for my godfather to come get me in a few days.'

'Yes, Harry can stay, he's always welcome here officers. But what will happen now?'

'We will inform child services about this young boy, they will decide where he will live. They will probably stop by in the next day or so. We will leave you with the boy now, but you can contact us anytime. We would like to know if you have heard of any relatives of the Dursley's.'

'Uncle Vernon had a really mean sister, Marge Dursley's. That's where they were going. She doesn't like me, so they left me to finish my jobs.'

'We will contact Marge Dursley's so she can organise her family's funeral. Are you sure you okay Harry?'

'Yes Sir, Mrs Figg was always kind to me, she let's me eat, she doesn't make me sleep in a cupboard.'

'Alright then son, you take care of yourself.'

Harry stepped into the house as the police officers left, 'I'm sorry Mrs Figg, but I couldn't tell them about Hogwarts or my friends, I figured you were the safest person to mention. I only told them about my godfather so they would allow me to stay here until he turned up.'

'Albus informed me that Sirius was innocent, that you helped him escape.'

'I did, but I sent him a letter this morning asking if he could find somewhere here to live so I can visit him. The Dursley's didn't care if I left, and they were beginning to scare me lately.'

'I will contact Albus, see what he wants to now.'

'But Mrs Figg, he's not my guardian, Sirius is, shouldn't he say where I live now. I don't want the headmaster sticking me with Snape or someone just as bad. Can't I just go to Ron's place until we hear from Sirius?'

'He will still need to know, but I believe you will be safe enough with the Weasley family. I will floo Molly, let her know what is going on.'

'Thanks Mrs Figg, I'll just play with the cats while you do that.'

Arabella watched young Harry walk into the other room before she went to her fireplace. Even though she had no magic, she could still use the floo network.

When Arabella finished speaking with Molly she went to find Harry who was in the kitchen, cleaning her dishes, which made her sigh. She knew how the Dursley's treated Harry, she always wished she could do more for the boy. She had told Albus hoping he would remove Harry and place him somewhere else. But Albus believed Harry was safer remaining with his family. It didn't matter that the Dursley's never thought of Harry as a part of their family, nor that Harry didn't like the Dursley's. When Albus made up his mind no one could change it.

'Molly is sending Arthur to pick you up, but he won't be here for an hour or so.'

'I don't mind waiting, if it's alright with you?'

'Of course you can stay, now, where is your trunk?'

'In the shed, Vernon put it there before they left. I knew I couldn't get it or the police might have wanted to look in it.'

'I'm sure Arthur will pop over and get it.'

Harry nodded then went back to cleaning the dishes. He liked helping Mrs Figg, since she was always nice to him. She would make excuses to Petunia, telling her that she wanted Harry to do some work for her. Harry would end up spending some time to himself while at Mrs Figg's house. He would always be grateful to her for that.

Harry looked up when the fireplace flared, 'Hi Mr Weasley.'

'Hello Harry, I'm sorry for what happened to your relatives.'

'Don't be sir, to be honest, I'm not, they weren't very nice people, especially to me. Um, he locked my trunk in the shed, he never wanted my freaky stuff in the house. When the police came I couldn't get it in case they decided to look inside.'

'Wait here, I will get your trunk. Molly already informed the Department of Misuse of Magic, in case we had to use magic there.'

'It's down the back.'

Arthur popped straight into the back garden of the Dursley's home, he used magic to unlock the shed then shrunk Harry's trunk, placing it in his pocket then he apparated straight back into Arabella's place.

'I will take you by side-along apparition, it can be quite uncomfortable when you've never apparated before. When I tell you, take a deep breath and hold it.'

'Okay,' Harry turned to Mrs Figg, 'Thanks, will someone work on the muggles so you don't get in trouble?'

'Yes, the obliviators will take care of it Harry, you just be careful.'

'I will,' Harry stepped over to Arthur Weasley then took his arm.

'Alright, take a deep breath,' Arthur nodded to Arabella then turned on the spot. He had to hold Harry up when they arrived, 'It's fine, your fine.'

'Blimey, that is uncomfortable.'

'Come on, I'm sure Ron is anxious to see you.'

Harry followed Ron's father inside, he was hugged by Ron's mother. Harry stiffened for a bit, he wasn't used to people hugging him, only Hermione.

'Are you okay Harry?'

'Yeah, I'm fine Mrs Weasley, I'm just glad the muggle police let me stay with Mrs Figg.'

'I put you and Ron in Bill and Charlie's old room, it's larger so you will both fit. Why don't you go settle in?'

'Okay, but, um, well, if I'm allowed to stay here, I hope I can, I want to pay my way, I can afford it. I was left a lot by my parent's, some I can't even touch until I'm seventeen. I won't feel comfortable unless I can pay my way.'

'We will discuss that later, I'll come with you then resize your trunk. Where is Hedwig?'

'She's delivering a letter to…Remus,' Harry couldn't say Sirius, the Weasley's didn't know he was innocent.'

'Harry,' Ron yelled as he stepped into the room, 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine Ron, just wondering where I'll be living from now on. I hope I can stay here, if it's alright with you?'

'Of course it is, isn't it dad?'

'We are going to discuss it later, for now Harry is staying,' Arthur resized Harry's trunk then left the boys alone.

'The Ministry will hear about this Arthur, we can't allow them to place Harry with dark families.'

'I'm sure Albus will organise for Harry to stay here. I am worried that if we refuse Harry's request to pay his way, he might want to leave. I notice he seems very independent.'

'Even though I would rather not take his money, he does seemed determined to pay his way. If Albus can make sure he is allowed to live here then we can work out how much. Maybe he could help around the house and garden, that way he can keep his money. Firstly though, I will be taking him to buy some decent clothes, those things he's wearing are worn out. I wouldn't even use them for cleaning rags. I did have to mend them last year when he stayed here, even his shoes have holes in them.'

'Ron mentioned that Harry was only given his cousin's old clothes, you can tell they are too big for him. But Harry didn't seem upset that his family died.'

'After they locked him up last year, it seems they were not very nice to Harry.'

'Yes, yet he was made to return to them, that has me worried. The twins and Ron explained what they saw when they got to that house. He should never had been sent back.'

'He can't now Arthur so we know he will be okay. I do just hope he can remain here where he will be looked after.

Harry, Ron and the twins were flying together down in the orchard. They were enjoying throwing the quaffle between them then try to score by putting the quaffle through the ring. There was only one ring, not like a normal quidditch pitch, but the boys didn't care. They were just having fun flying around. They heard a call. Molly Weasley wanted them to come in for dinner. Ron and the twins put their old brooms in the shed, Harry carried his Firebolt with him back to the house ready to have one of Mrs. Weasley's great dinners.

'Hello Harry.'

'Hi Percy, how are you?'

'I'm well, thank you, I am sorry to hear about your relatives.'

'Don't be, if they were magical they would be death eaters, they really terrible to me.'

'Why did they agree to keep you then?'

'No idea, they haven't been shy about telling me I'm not wanted, I'm just their slave. I'm actually a muggle version of a house elf,' Harry shrugged, 'I planned to leave after I take my O.W.L.s, leave them and leave the country.'

'Why would you leave the country?' Arthur asked sounding surprised.

'A few reasons, my parent's wills were ignored, the Ministry lock up innocent people who didn't even get a trial, then release criminals. If that's how the magical world's government works in this country then I don't want to be part of it. I read up on America and Australia, they don't have stupid laws that favour purebloods, they also have a law that any magical child has to be raised with magical relatives or a magical family if their parent's die. They also have magical orphanages if it's needed. But I don't like the way I was treated last year when I was blamed for doing magic when it was a house elf, no one bothered to ask me about it, just threatened me with being expelled,' Harry shrugged again then turned to Ron, he knew how Harry felt, so he hadn't been surprised to hear what Harry said.

'How do you know your parent's wills weren't followed?' Arthur asked.

'The goblins showed me their wills when I stayed in the Leaky Cauldron before school. There was a few magical people that were named to take me. Two can't, they are in St Mungo's, one died, the others are able even if one can't but not due to anything he did. Um, Mrs Weasley's brother was one named, Fabian Prewett.'

'We knew Fabian and Gideon were friendly with your parent's, they died just after your parent's did,' Molly said kindly.

'How many are still able?'

'Madam Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black who is innocent but no one will believe me. The wills also mentioned Augusta Longbottom if the others weren't able to take me. But in the will both my mother and father said I was never to go to Petunia Dursley. My mother wrote how they didn't like each other and her sister was a cruel person. My father wanted a magical family to take me so I would know all the customs and laws, I still don't know them.'

'Then I might write to Madam Bones to find out why she never tried to get custody of you.'

'The wills were sealed after my parent's died, no one could open them again until I asked.'

'I will speak with her, she may need you to go to Gringotts with her so she can see the wills.'

'Thanks Mr Weasley.'

'You don't seem happy Harry, what's wrong?' Molly asked.

'It's just not knowing where I'll be living, how my life is going to be now. It's never been good and I never wanted to return to the Dursley's, but I was made to. I don't know Mrs Weasley, it's knowing I don't have a real home I guess. I feel more at home here than anywhere, but it's not my home,' Harry sighed, but Molly and Arthur glanced at each other. They asked Albus many times to take Harry, he refused, now he might not have a choice. Both Molly and Arthur hoped Harry would remain with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry could not believe where Dumbledore expected Harry to live and with who. He knew he had to do something before Dumbledore and Snape arrived, which was supposed to be in the next hour. Harry pretended he was going to pack his trunk. He wrote his letter then told Hedwig to be as quick as possible, that no one could stop her from reaching madam Amelia Bones.

It was an hour later that Arthur stepped into the room to see Harry sitting on the bed and his things were not packed.

'Albus and Severus are waiting Harry.'

'I'm waiting for Madam Bones, I sent her a letter telling her I was being kidnapped. I was not going to go with that…bastard, sorry for swearing. But there is no way in hell am I going to allow him to have control of me and my life.'

'I do not agree with it either, so I will seal this room and hope she doesn't take too long. I will send Ron, Ginny and the twins in here, I want all of you to have your wands on you.'

'Thanks Mr Weasley.'

Arthur sent his four children in with Harry then sealed the room using his blood, so only his blood can unseal the room. As he stepped into the kitchen, Amelia Bones and four aurors stepped inside, wands drawn.

'I sealed Harry in the room he is using so he could not be kidnapped Madam Bones.'

'Arthur, what have you done?' Albus yelled.

'Harry sent word to Madam Bones that you and Snape were going to kidnap him, which I agree, you were. I helped seal Harry in with Ron, Ginny and the twins to keep him safe from you.'

'I worked out that Harry should have been given to me when Lily and James died and I found out that it was Albus who sealed their wills. Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest, Severus Snape, you are also under arrest. Arthur, you can allow the children out now, then I need to speak with Harry.' Amelia had the aurors shackled the two men, their wands were also taken.

Ron, Ginny and the twins stayed in front of Harry as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'You are safe now Mr Potter, but I will need to speak with you about your parent's wills and what they wanted for you.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Harry, this is for your safety, why did you do this?'

'You were going to let that bullying coward have control over me, even when he's threatened my life,' Harry glared as his fists clenched, 'I'm never going to allow you or that…death eater near me again. He went to Voldemort and told them about the prophecy, he is partially responsible for my parent's deaths. He couldn't have Lily Evans for himself so he made sure we would die, that all of us would die. He's a fucking coward and you allowed him to teach,' Harry yelled before the twins wrapped their arms around him.

'Take Harry back upstairs,' Arthur said then waited until the children had left the room, 'How could you Albus?'

'Take them to the holding cells, this time Severus Snape will be spilling his guts about everything he did as a death eater.'

Molly had tears falling down her face as she watched Harry. That poor boy had already been through enough. But to know that a teacher who treated him poorly was involved with the Potter's deaths.

'It seems young Mr Potter knows more about what is going on than my department. The Wizengamot took Albus at his word that Snape was his spy. I never agreed with him being allowed to teach, but now hearing that he went to Voldemort with information that got the Potters killed, that is disgraceful. I am curious as to how Mr Potter found out about all this.'

'I know he is friendly with Remus Lupin, but he mentioned Sirius Black, that he was innocent and he had proof. They told the Minister who refused to listen.'

'Because Snape said we were confunded, Snape hated Sirius and my father,' Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins stepped back into the kitchen.

'Harry was going to offer memories or even be questioned using veritaserum. But we saw Peter Pettigrew ma'am, he's an animagus, like…James Potter and Sirius Black.' Ron said.

'They taught themselves when they were at Hogwarts, it was to help Remus on the wolf nights. They knew they could not keep him company as people, but they could as animals. Sirius and my dad became large animals which helped keep the wolf in line, Peter became a rat, in more ways than one.'

'All they found is a finger, he cut it off himself after he killed those muggles. He changed into a rat and escaped leaving Sirius with the dead muggles,' Ron said.

'Sirius wasn't given a trial. When Dumbledore didn't step in as Chief Warlock I realised he wasn't trying to help Sirius, and it has something to do with me, I just don't know what.'

'Children are normally not given veritaserum, but if you are willing then I can question you in front of the head auror, Gawain Robards, along with two senior aurors.'

'Can Mr Weasley be there, I trust him?'

'Yes, of course he can. For now, let's sit and you can explain about your parent's wills.'

Molly hurried to make tea as everyone sat down, Ron and Ginny were on one side of Harry, the twins on the other. Percy was still standing, feeling shocked at what he had been hearing. First Sirius Black was innocent, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape had been arrested for trying to kidnap Harry Potter.

'Before Hogwarts last year, my uncle's sister was staying, she was really mean, she let her dog chase me and bite me. They all got a good laugh about it. For two weeks I held my tongue, no matter how nasty she got. I made a deal with my uncle, if I behaved then he would sign my Hogsmeade form. I really tried, until Marge began on my parent's, she called my mother a whore. I don't know how I did it, but she swelled up like a balloon. I knew I had to leave, my uncle would have beaten me to a pulp. My stuff was locked up in the cupboard, even my wand was in there. I still have no idea how I did it but the cupboard just burst open. I grabbed my trunk and Hedwig's cage, she was here at the time, then I left. I got a few streets away when I sensed something, like I was being watched. I had my wand in my hand, I saw a large animal which made me stumble, I fell over my trunk, the night bus appeared. I never heard of it before, but I was grateful. When I got to the Leaky Cauldron the Minister was there, waiting for me. He allowed me to stay there until school started.'

'Then you went to speak with the goblins?'

'Yes ma'am, but I had no idea that I had other vaults or anything. Hagrid had my key the first time he took me to Diagon alley. So I asked the goblin, um, Griphook, I asked if he could tell me how much was in my vault, I wanted to make sure I never used too much. He explained about the other vaults, the one I used was just until I reached seventeen. When I told the goblin I knew nothing about my parent's or that they had money, he took me into an office and showed me some files. First was on the amount I had, then properties I owned. The last document was my parent's wills.'

'Even though I will see those later, tell me who was named by your parent's.'

'Sirius Black was named first, with the help of Remus Lupin. He wasn't named because of his…um, furry little problem. Alice and Frank Longbottom, Alice is my godmother. You were named next, Fabian Prewett was last. But it said if all those people could not take me then Augusta Longbottom could be asked.'

'So as of right now the Department of Magical Orphans would give custody of you to me. I know you are close with the Weasley family, I may be able to work it for you to remain here, if you wish and if that is alright with Arthur and Molly.'

'Of course it is, we asked Albus if we could take Harry, he always refused,' Molly said.

'Harry is always welcome here ma'am,' Arthur said.

'I would like to stay Madam Bones, I even like to work around the place which makes me feel like I'm paying my way. Mr And Mrs Weasley refused to take money from me, so they gave me a few jobs to do.'

'Harry is a very good cook, he helps me with dinner.'

'Then I will see if the Weasley family can have temporary custody, until I can find out just why Sirius Black was not given a trial. The auror department have an evidence pensieve, I would like to see your memory of when you unveiled Peter Pettigrew. If that has enough proof then we may not need to use veritaserum. Right now I have to deal with those two men and organise for you to remain here. But first thing in the morning we will need to go to Gringotts to get a copy of your parent's wills.'

'I was with Harry, Sirius, Remus and Peter, we were in the shrieking shack,' Ron said nervously.

'Then if it's alright with your parent's, I will take a look at your memory as well. The more proof I can get the easier it will be for me to clear Sirius Black's name, if he is innocent that is, which I always believed he was. James and Sirius were very close, they would do anything for each other. Lily would not have trusted the life of her son to someone she did not trust. She might have believed they were immature, but she did trust the Marauders.'

'The Marauders,' the twins yelled making everyone turn to look at them, except Harry who chuckled. He realised that the twins were hearing that their heroes were closure than they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'Fred, George, quiet,' Arthur said.

'But the Marauders…' Fred said.

'…they're our heroes,' George said.

'But we never knew…' Fred said.

'Who they were,' George said.

'James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were the Marauders,' Amelia smiled at the boys.

The twins turned to gape at Harry, 'You're the son of a marauder…? Fred asked.

'…and the godson of a Marauder…? George asked.

'Um, yeah, the map you gave me was invented by my father, Sirius, Remus and the rat. Sirius said it was to help Remus on the wolf nights.'

'We have got to talk to Sirius…,' Fred said.

'…and Remus,' George said.

'Let's forget all that now. We have much to do before the quidditch world cup,' Arthur said.

'I will return tomorrow morning to pick up Harry, you are welcome to join us if you wish, Arthur.'

'I'm sure it would be easier if it was just you and Harry ma'am. But when we are needed we will be there,' Arthur said.

'Yes, after I speak with the Department of Magical Orphans they may need you to sign some forms. For now it's just Gringotts and finding out exactly what Lily and James Potter wanted for their son. I best get to the Ministry to begin questioning those two men. My niece has told me many stories about Severus Snape, I cannot believe Albus would entrust Harry's welfare or life with that man. Harry, if you need me just send your owl again. Normally owls do not go into offices, but yours did so she will find me again, if it's needed.'

'Thank you for everything ma'am, especially allowing me to remain with the Weasley's, they are great people, the best.'

'You're welcome.'

When Madam Bones and her aurors left, Harry sagged, 'I can stay.'

'You can Harry, so how about you children go outside, have a fly, or a swim,' Arthur said kindly.

'Come on, we'll have a fly then a swim,' Ron said grabbing Harry's arm.

Arthur and Molly waited until the children left before they relaxed, 'Why would Albus do that Arthur?'

'I am unsure Molly, but no one in their right mind would put a child with Severus, especially a child that Severus does not like. Everyone knows how he treats Harry, how he treats every student that is not in Slytherin. He is terrible to them but he is cruel to Harry.'

'Do you think Albus ignored the wills, or maybe he didn't know?'

'He may not have known, but he did know the Potters, Molly. James Potter is from a very old, Ancient and Nobel house. He would never allow his heir to be raised by muggles, even if they were family. We were at war, they were all in the order. The Potters must have spoken about Harry and who was to look after him if they died. I hate to say this, but I believe he knew and ignored it. I just don't know why.'

'To allow him to teach though after what he did, that is disgraceful.'

'It is Molly, but for some reason Albus trusts Severus even though he knew who told you-know-who about the prophecy. Let's just show Harry he is cared for. If this is ever over then Harry will have his godfather.'

'Would he be in his right mind though Arthur?'

'Until we see him it's hard to say. We could ask him to stay here for a while so we can see how he is. It might be a little crowded but I'm sure no one will mind.'

'Very well, just so we know he will be up to looking after a teenage boy.'

'Harry is old enough to care for himself, and with the way he was raised he is very independent, so it's not like Sirius would need to do much. We will see once Madam Bones clears his name.'

'So you don't have any doubt he is innocent?'

'No, not after hearing Ron and Harry, even Amelia believed Sirius was innocent. Whoever did not give him a trial will be on Amelia's hit list.'

Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins were flying around the orchard. They had one of the old quaffles, throwing it between them.

'I think Ginny will make a great chaser,' Harry said as he caught the quaffle.

'I want to join, but I know I have to wait until the other girls leave.'

'Now Oliver has left, I'm sure Angelina will get the captains job. We spoke last year, she thought we should have two teams train all the time, so the reserve can always fill in. Look at my situation, I usually end up in the hospital and someone has to take seeker, but so far we don't have another to fill in.'

'You should train as seeker and chaser Ginny,' Ron said.

'Yeah, you're small enough sis to play both positions,' Fred said.

'Harry could give you some help training,' George.

'I don't mind, I think you'd be perfect for either position. Just don't get better than me so I'm kicked off the team.'

The four Weasley's laughed, they knew no one would ever be better than Harry. Everyone has been saying he could go on to play for England, he was that good.

Harry kept telling Ron he would make a great keeper, he just has to get used to playing in front of hundreds of people. Ron's biggest problem was his nerves, if he could control them then he would be great. After playing for another hour they all went for a swim in the pond.

Hphphp

Madam Bones arrived at the Burrow, she took Harry by side-along apparition to the apparition point in Diagon alley. Mrs Weasley and Ron were going to meet up with Harry in Diagon alley after Madam Bones finished in Gringotts. It was time Harry got some clothes that fit.

'You have not asked what happened when I questioned Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.'

'I was never allowed to ask questions, Ma'am, I wasn't allowed to talk, so I sort of got used to just waiting until I hear things. I figured I would be told when I needed to and only what I needed.'

'I plan to fill you in, along with Molly and Arthur. We can do that after the quidditch cup, that way it gives me more time and allows you to enjoy your holiday.'

'Thank you, Ma'am, I've never had a holiday before, but being with the Weasley's is like a holiday, a long one.'

'Yes,' Amelia sighed but she lead the way into Gringotts, 'We would like to speak with the Potter account manager please.'

The goblin stared at Amelia then at Harry, 'Very well, follow me.'

They followed the goblin into one of the small officers at the back, 'Director Ragnock is the Potter account manager.'

'Can I help you Mr Potter?'

'Um, this is Madam Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she needs to see my parent's wills.'

'And you give permission for this?'

'Yes.'

'Very well,' the old goblin gestured for them to sit while he went to get the file, 'That contains the wills of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Roselyn Potter. I was present during the times they made out their wills.'

'Who else was present Director?'

'Their two witnesses, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore.'

'Thank you,' Amelia opened the file and began to read, 'Yes, if it went in order, Sirius first, then because of frank and Alice, I would be next then Fabian, then Augusta Longbottom. But both your parent's said if no one on this list could take you then a magical family, one preferably with a child or children around your age, but that was not a requirement. Their only condition there was the family not be dark in any way.'

'So this will help allow me to stay with the Weasley's, until Sirius is free?'

'Yes, it will. Director, is there any other documents that the Potters arranged in the event of their deaths?'

'Mr Potter.'

'Oh yeah, you can give Madam Bones anything Sir.'

Another file was pushed in front of Amelia, 'Well, this will make it easier. Your parent's wrote that Sirius Black was not the secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. It was agreed that everyone would believe it would be Sirius, and he was willing if it meant keeping you three safe. It even explains here that the reason they gave the job to Peter is because of his animagus. Being a rat he could transform and escape easier than a large dog.'

'So if someone saw that they would have known Sirius wasn't guilty?'

'Yes, but it seems this information was deliberately hidden, by Albus Dumbledore, who performed the fidelius charm on your parent's cottage. Which means he knew exactly who the secret keeper was.'

'Oh, I thought my parents did the charm.'

'No, it takes a very powerful person to do that charm, normally it is done by an unspeakable. I would say there is only about a half a dozen witches or wizards in this country that could perform that charm. Do I have your permission to copy these Harry, for my investigation?'

'Of course Ma'am.'

'Is there anything else Gringotts can help you with today?'

'The muggle relatives of Mr Potter were killed recently, he is for now living with the Weasley family. That will probably stay the same for these holidays. Was there any document stipulating that would pay for his care?'

'Yes, it was agreed that one hundred galleons a week would be paid to whoever became Mr Potter's guardian.'

Amelia looked at Harry, 'Can that be given to the Weasley family?' Harry asked.

'Of course, I will organise that.'

'Um, the Dursley's always said I was taking food out of their mouth. They only gave me Dudley's old clothes to wear saying they couldn't afford to buy me stuff, they never bought me anything. That's why they made me do all the work, to pay my way.'

'I will have one of our humans see about having that money returned Mr Potter.'

'Since the Dursley's were muggles normally they would not receive this money. Who organised for the Dursley's to be paid for Harry's care?'

'Albus Dumbledore, he took the role of Mr. Potter's magical guardian the moment the Potters were killed.'

'I thank you for all your help today Director. I believe Harry wishes to get some money out of his vault so he can do some shopping. Harry, I must return to the Ministry, I want you to remain on the steps of Gringotts until Mrs Weasley arrives.'

'I will Ma'am, and thank you. If I didn't have the Weasley's then I know I would have a good home with you.'

Amelia gave the boy a smile before leaving to get stuck back into her work, work that could lead to Albus Dumbledore going to Azkaban.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry was sitting on the steps of Gringotts. He noticed that two extra goblins were standing behind him, not just the two that normally stood at the door. He had a feeling that Ragnock had asked them to keep an eye on him, he also had a feeling that Madam Bones knew they would and that was the only reason she left him there.

Harry smiled when he saw Ron and his mother hurrying towards him, 'Harry, dear, are you here alone?'

'Madam Bones had to return to the Ministry, but I have two goblin guards,' Harry smiled at the goblins then gave them a small bow, 'Thank you.'

The two goblins bowed then went back into the bank, 'At least you weren't alone dear. Now how about we get you some clothes.'

'Um, okay, but can Ron get some as well, I want to give him an early birthday present?'

'You don't have to mate, I keep telling you not to spend money on me.'

'I know, but this way we can both get some clothes, I have plenty Ron and I would like to help.'

'I will leave the decision up to Ron.'

Ron sighed, 'Nothing too expensive then.'

Harry grinned, 'Great.'

It took them very little time to get Harry some decent clothes, even though he needed everything, including shoes. Ron kept protesting, but Harry talked him into three pairs of jeans and three shirts, but they also got Fred, George and Ginny some clothes as well. Molly kept protesting, but she could see how happy it made Harry to buy for other people, she always knew he was a kind boy, now she was seeing just how nice and how generous he is.

One thing Harry always wanted to get was a wand holster, that way he didn't have to leave it in his pocket where it could fall out or even be summoned. The wand holsters were charmed against the expelliarmus charm. Harry ended up buying three, for Hermione and Ron as well.

They arrived back at the Burrow, Molly went to start lunch while the two boys put their clothes away. They didn't unpack straight away, they went to Ginny's room first.

'Um, Ginny.'

'Hi, is everything okay?'

'Yes, but I got you this, I figured that since you're over your crush and I'm living here now I wanted to get you something. We're sort of like a brother to a sister, or at least cousins.'

'Oh, thank you, but you didn't have to Harry.'

'I said the same Ginny, Harry can be convincing, and stubborn. He also got things for me and the twins.'

'I figured you might want to wear these to the game, but it's up to you.'

Ginny took the bag, pulled out a brand new pair of jeans, a blue button down shirt and a new pair of trainers. She squealed then hugged Harry before pushing them out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

'I would say she's happy mate.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, I know what it's like to get new clothes, and mine were only Hogwarts stuff. Let's give the twins theirs, then we can have a game of chess.'

'You're on,' Ron and Harry went to the twins rooms, they pushed the bags into their hands then hurried down to the living room. Ron pulled out the old chess board, then they began their game. Harry was getting better, but he would never be as good as Ron.

Right before dinner Mr Weasley arrived with Hermione, 'Harry, I didn't think you'd be here yet.'

'A lot has happened Hermione.'

'As of now Harry is living here, I'm sure you three can talk all about it after dinner.'

'I'm going to need to hear how this came about,' Hermione smiled at Harry, she was glad he was away from the Dursley's, she just didn't understand how it happened.

Just as they sat down two red headed men stepped into the house to be hugged by their much smaller mother.

'That's Bill and Charlie, they're staying for a few days so they can go to the world cup,' Ron said.

'So Bill is the curse breaker and Charlie is the dragon handler.'

'Yep, you can tell with Charlie because of the burns on his hands.'

'Dangerous job,' Harry said then began eating while Molly dished up two more plates.

'So who are these two non-red heads? Charlie asked grinning at Harry and Hermione.

'I'm sure you know, but this is Harry and Hermione. That is Charlie, he's a lot like the twins.'

'Hi,' Harry and Hermione said together.

'So what's it like to work with dragons?' Harry asked.

'Dangerous, but fun.'

'How's Norbert?'

'Norbertta, she is great, very protective of her eggs.'

'A girl, I didn't expect that. But it's not like we were going to lift up her skirt to look,' Harry said making Charlie laugh.

After dinner, Harry tried to help Mrs Weasley clean up, but she shooed the youngsters away. They went into the living room with the other Weasley children.

'Now what is going on?' Hermione asked.

'Okay, the Dursley's were killed in a car accident, the muggle police came to the house. I was able to talk them into allowing me to go to Mrs Figg's place, I couldn't tell them about here or Hogwarts. Mr Weasley picked me up a few hours later. I asked if I could stay here, Mr and Mrs Weasley said I could but it would need to be worked out, meaning at the Ministry, and Dumbledore.'

'Bloody Dumbledore told Harry he had to live with Snape,' Ron growled.

'No, you can't Harry.'

'Well, I sent a letter to Madam Bones telling her Dumbledore and Snape were going to kidnap me.'

The twins, Bill, Charlie and Ginny laughed, 'So what happened?' Bill asked.

'When the old man and the greasy git turned up dad went to get Harry, he told dad what he had done. So dad had me, Ginny and the twins sealed in the room with Harry. Just as dad was about to tell Dumbledore that Harry wouldn't be going with him, the aurors turned up, arrested both of them. Madam Bones spoke with Harry.'

'About my parent's wills, which was sealed after my parent's died. But last year the goblins showed them to me, along with what the Potters had. Well, I went this morning with Madam Bones so she could see the wills. Director Ragnock is the Potter account manager, he showed Madam Bones the wills. My godfather, Sirius Black is innocent, she's working on that, but he was named first, Frank and Alice Longbottom was next, Alice is my godmother. Amelia Bones was named next, then it was Fabian Prewett, and last Madam Longbottom. I asked Madam Bones if I could stay here, until Sirius gets his name cleared. But I made sure I'm paying my way. Your parent's didn't want to take any money off me, so I negotiated, I help with the cooking and other odd jobs around the house and they take half of what was allocated by my parent's for my living expenses.'

'Why would Dumbledore want you with Snape though?' Hermione asked.

'Madam Bones is investigating, but they are both in holding cells until they have a trial. But Dumbledore made himself my guardian in the magical world. He organised everything, including money to the Dursley's, which they never spent on me. It's probably how they bought all that stuff for Dudley. I had that transferred to Mr and Mrs Weasley, since I'll be staying for the full holidays. That's what we had to negotiate. We found out that Dumbledore performed the fidelius charm, so he knew Sirius was innocent yet he never told anyone and had all the Potter files sealed. We're not sure how Sirius is, even though he seemed fine, he did spend twelve years with dementors around him. Mrs Weasley said he can stay here for a while that way we can get to know each other properly. The goblins are also going to work on getting that money back that the Dursley's got, I would say after the house is sold or something.'

'Mum and dad wouldn't want to take your money Harry,' Bill said kindly.

'I know, but they have a house full, since I can help, I want to. But I like helping with the jobs.'

'Harry's a great cook, he surprised mum with how good he is,' Ron said.

'So that's what the Dursley's made you do, cook?' Hermione asked.

'Among other things, but I never told them I enjoyed cooking. Anything I liked they made sure I didn't get to do.'

'It's probably how you ate as well,' Hermione sighed.

'Yeah, I would eat while I prepared everything. Since Vernon and Dudley only ate fatty junk food, I got to eat as much vegetables as I could. Anyway, Ron, Ginny, the twins and I have been flying a lot. They all take turns on my Firebolt.'

'You have a Firebolt,' Charlie blurted out loudly making everyone laugh.

'Sirius bought it for me last year, after my Nimbus two thousand was destroyed by the whomping willing, in a really bad storm.'

'The dementors surrounded Harry, he hears his parent's deaths. They make him faint. So he was up about seventy five feet in the storm, surrounded, as he fell, the broom was blown away. It ended up in bits,' Ron said.

'Yeah, I loved that broom, never missed catching the snitch, but the Firebolt is brilliant. You can have a fly if you want Charlie, I heard you were a seeker.'

'I'll take you up on that, I use a Cleansweap seven. Even though I'm working I could never afford a Firebolt. But the Blacks always had money, didn't they?'

'Yeah, almost as much as the Potters. Sirius is the last Black on his side of the family, so the goblins sealed the vaults when he was sent to Azkaban. The Ministry couldn't confiscate them since Sirius wasn't given a trial. He used Hedwig one day and sent her off with his key, then she went to Quality Quidditch Supplies.'

'You should have seen the envious looks on the Slytherin's faces when they saw Harry Potter, the youngest seeker in a century, had a Firebolt, a broom that professionals used.'

'I think I'm going to be left out with all the quidditch talk and talk on brooms,' Hermione huffed making Harry hug her as he laughed. Hermione might not like flying but she would never be left out of anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The group had a great day walking around the different stalls, Harry bought things for himself, but also for his friends. He would again use the excuse it was for birthday and Christmas presents. He always planned to buy them something on those days, but he knew Ron would complain that Harry was spending his money on him.

Every time Fudge tried to talk to Harry he would turn to talk to one of his friends. He didn't care that he was snubbing the Minister for Magic, the man refused to believe him when he said Sirius was innocent. He did get to hex Draco Malfoy who went to curse Hermione, Malfoy fell onto the empty seat, which turned out not to be empty. The moment the invisibility cloak was pulled off, Fudge called the aurors. Barty Crouch Junior was supposed to have died in Azkaban, but he was sitting there with his house elf. Lucius Malfoy glared at Harry, he wanted to curse the boy, but with so many Weasley's along with ministry officials he could not take the chance. He would wait until later, then the boy would pay for hexing his son. Harry just smirked at old man Malfoy before turning back to the Weasley's.

When the death eaters attacked that night, Harry refused to hide, he went after them just as the adults did, he ended up disarming two and binding them while the rest of the death eaters were captured. One of the death eaters was Lucius Malfoy, Fudge could not deny it any longer, they were all sent straight to Azkaban. Harry spotted Draco watching from the edge of the forest, he sent a curse at him which gave him humungous feet and hands, he couldn't walk or hold anything. The Ministry sent word that any underage person who had done magic to help against the death eaters would not be in trouble. They were just warned not to do it again, unless they were in danger.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, the twins, Charlie and Bill were flying around the orchard while Hermione sat reading a book. They all took turns on Harry's Firebolt, Charlie was the one that did not want to give it back. It took a few hexes from Bill before he finally returned it, which made everyone laugh, they all knew what that broom was like. But Charlie promised himself that he would get a Firebolt even if he had save for a year.

Arthur came home after dinner, looking tired, 'Half the people that worked in the Ministry are now in holding cells, waiting to be questioned by the aurors.'

'Where is Percy?' Molly asked.

'Being questioned, but he is not in trouble Molly. Bartemius Crouch, Senior was the one that helped his son escape from Azkaban, he also used the imperius curse to keep him under control. It was lucky he was discovered when he was, he was fighting it. Madam Bones questioned him and found out that he planned to join you-know-who as soon as he could get away, but he needed a wand. He told the elf he wanted to watch quidditch, but really, he was hoping to steal a wand from someone in the top box, when they were occupied with the game.'

'Does he know where Voldemort is?' Harry asked.

'I was not filled in, but I did see Madam Bones and about twenty aurors leave the Ministry. All the aurors were veterans, so wherever they were going it must have been dangerous. I did get a message that she will be here tomorrow, she needs to fill us in on what is going on with Albus Dumbledore. She is also bringing the papers for us to sign which will make Molly and I your temporary guardians, just until she can speak with your godfather. She didn't think it was safe for you to be seen in the Ministry.'

'If they were going after you-know-who then they will find Pettigrew,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, the rat joined him after he escaped that night,' Ron said.

'How do you know?' Bill asked.

Harry lowered his head, "It will happen tonight. The dark lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight the servant will break free and set out to re-join his master. The dark lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight…before midnight the servant will set out to re-join his master." Harry said as he stared down at the table at everyone stared at Harry.

'More terrible,' Molly whispered her hand on her chest.

'Harry heard that a few weeks before the night we saw Peter Pettigrew,' Hermione said.

'The rat escaped that night,' Ron said.

'I stopped Sirius and Remus from killing him.'

'You did the right thing Harry,' Hermione said.

'But Sirius had to go into hiding, and Fudge wouldn't believe us, bloody Snape.'

'What's Snape got to do with it?' Charlie asked.

'Snape told Fudge that we were confunded, by Sirius,' Ron said.

'So that's why you kept ignoring him at the world cup,' Charlie said.

'Yeah, I mean if that's the type of person he is, lock up innocent people and allow murders to go free, then I didn't want to be associated with him. Like Ron said, if Fudge was seen being friendly with the-boy-who-lived, then others would believe I support him, never, he's an idiot.'

'Let's get back to that prophecy, he will return, how?' Arthur asked.

'No idea, none of us do, Harry couldn't speak with Sirius because he had to go into hiding. And Remus disappeared at the end of the year,' Hermione said.

'Harry doesn't trust Dumbledore, he didn't even at the end of our first year, which proves he was right not to. But we have no idea who we could ask. I mean everyone heard that you-know-who was vanquished that night, and Harry got the scar. So how is he back? People can't come back from the dead,' Ron said.

'Maybe this is the reason why Albus wanted you with Snape. It still doesn't make sense. But he has never tried to have a teacher take guardianship of any student before,' Arthur said.

'He always seems interested in Harry,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, I got asked to his office a few times. I figured I was in trouble, but all he did was talk to me. The first time I was there was after the chamber of secrets.'

'Harry took me up there, along with Ron and Lockhart. Harry had the sword,' Ginny whispered.

'I should have died that day, Fawkes saved me. I could feel myself dying, the poison was spreading, I was going dizzy, really dizzy, my eyes were blurry so I could hardly see. I was so weak, but I just made it back to Ginny when Fawkes came to me. He dropped tears into my arm where the basilisk bit me.'

'Are you saying that Fawkes went there to help you?' Bill asked.

'Yes, he brought me the sorting hat which is how I got the sword. I killed the basilisk with it, but only after Fawkes blinded it.'

'Then why didn't Dumbledore have his phoenix take him down when the first lot of students were petrified? Ron sent a letter to mum and dad, it said the chamber had been opened.' Bill said.

'I never thought of that, and I should have,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, I mean a phoenix can bypass that because it wasn't warded, you just had to be a parseltongue to get in,' Harry said, 'Ginny almost died down there, Ron and I almost lost our memories, so why?'

'How long did it take you to get down there from the time you heard Ginny was taken?' Arthur asked.

'Twenty minutes or so, we had to wait until the teachers left the staff room so we could leave our hiding place,' Ron said.

'We went to see Lockhart to tell him what the three of us worked out, what we believed was the entrance to the chamber. We found him packing,' Harry said.

'Yeah, he was running away, Harry and I forced him to go with us. Harry sent his wand out the window when he went to obliviate us.'

'When we got down there he grabbed Ron's wand, but it was broken so his obliviate backfired. Part of the roof caved in, Ron was stuck on the other side so I went on while Ron tried to move the large chucks of roof. I got inside, and ran over to Ginny, then the memory of a young Voldemort spoke to me, he had my wand, I dropped it when I went to Ginny. We spoke for a good five minutes then he called the basilisk. I ran up the pipes, I saw Fawkes attacking the snake by a shadow on the walls. Fawkes left, even when I yelled for him to stay. I ended up on top of the top of Salazar's statue when the snake bit me, the sword went up through it's head. I pulled the fang out of my arm and made it back to Ginny, Fawkes returned.'

'So even if the phoenix wanted to help you, he still could have taken Dumbledore down there when it went to help Harry,' Bill said.

'I think he expected me to die, but in our first year I think he set us up,' Harry said.

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked.

'The enchantments protecting the stone. Think about it Hermione, a chess set with Ron, brooms and me, you and your logic. All those things we got through without too much trouble. Even if Ron was knocked out, but he only did that so I could get through. I wouldn't have worked out the logic puzzle of Snape's, you and me would not have been able to win at chess, maybe Ron could have caught the key, but not you since you hate flying. Then there was the mirror, only I knew how it worked out of the three of us. The three of us were meant to go down there and only all three of us could have gotten through.'

'If the teachers did these enchantments then first years should not have made it passed the first one. What about Dumbledore's bit, who worked that out?' Arthur asked.

'I did, but he had told me how the mirror worked weeks before when he caught me in front of it.'

The adults in the room all realised that Albus Dumbledore was going to let Ginny die, he also could have caused the deaths of Ron, Harry and Hermione. They were going to speak with Amelia bones the following day. They wanted to know the truth, was Albus Dumbledore going to allow these children to die, and if he was, why. __


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and the twins were swimming in the pond, having a great time when they heard Bill calling for them to come inside.

They all grabbed their clothes but didn't bother changing, just hurried to the house in the swimming clothes. They all glanced at each other when they saw Amelia Bones along with two aurors, one that had pink hair.

'How about everyone sit so we can get on with this,' Arthur said.

The group walked towards the table they all sat together. But Molly touched Harry's back making him flinch then he jumped up.

'I'm sorry Harry dear, I didn't mean to startle you. I just noticed those scars on your back.'

Harry shook his head then sat down again but kept his head lowered, Hermione put her arms around him.

All the adults could tell that just by Harry's reaction that he had been abused. Now was not the time, they would deal with that soon enough.

'Severus Snape was given life in Azkaban. Albus tried to argue that he was needed, but it was unanimous. Albus wasn't sent to Azkaban only because of his contribution to the magical world. He did lose his three jobs, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, as Head Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and as Headmaster.'

Harry sagged against Hermione, 'It's fine Harry, they can't hurt you anymore,' Hermione whispered.

'There's more, yes Albus planned for Harry to die, I will explain his reasons soon. He did admit that he deliberately left you with the Dursley's because he knew how they would treat you. He did not want you to have a good life, Snape was part of that. So you would be abused by your relatives then put down by Snape.'

'Why,' Harry whispered.

'He needed you to die, but he needed Voldemort to be the one to kill you. He deliberately made sure you found out about the philosophers stone and he knew Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort's spirit. He knew where the entrance to the chamber was, he made sure you would find out enough information that would lead you to the entrance. He did not plan for Ginny to be taken but he did admit he was not going to help save her. He expected Harry, Ron and Ginny to die in the chamber. He said Ron and Ginny were unfortunate casualties in his plans for Harry, but sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. He admitted he knew Sirius was innocent, which gave me the opportunity to set up a trial which will be held next week. I spoke with Remus Lupin, he is going to bring Sirius back to England then he will remain in a safe house with an auror,' Amelia pointed to the auror with pink hair, 'Auror Tonks is Sirius Black's second cousin.'

'You're Andromeda Tonks daughter,' Harry whispered.

'Yes, I am, how did you know?'

'Sirius wrote about your family, he had to explain about who your aunts were, but how you and your mother aren't like them.'

'No, my aunts are death eaters.'

'Why did he want Harry to die?' Arthur asked.

'I plan to have Harry examined by an unspeakable, saying that I should explain. The pain you get in your scar Harry, along with the dreams you have, are caused by a very dark bit of magic that Voldemort did to make sure he could never truly die.'

'He's immortal,' Hermione said as her eyes widened.

'In a way, yes. His body can be destroyed. That is what happened after he tried to kill Harry, but his soul will always remain until he can rebuild a body, using another dark ritual.'

'He made a horcrux,' Bill said.

'Yes, but he made more than one Mr Weasley, he made seven.'

'Seven,' Bill paled as he fell back on his chair, 'If he returns he will be basically inhuman, with no soul, no conscious, no sense of right or wrong. He will be a monster.'

'Yes, so we are working on finding him and his horcruxes. There were memories in Albus' office, all to do with Voldemort. Albus has known about the horcruxes since before James and Lily died.' Amelia turned back to Harry, 'That night Harry, he planned to use your death to make another, his sixth. One got made, but not the one he meant and not one he knows about.'

'Oh god,' Harry slapped his hand over his mouth then ran outside, Hermione and Ron racing after him.

'Harry, he has a bit of Voldemort's soul behind his scar. Can he be saved?' Bill asked.

'We don't know, normally to destroy a horcrux you must destroy the vessel using dark magic or things like basilisk venom or fiend fyre. The killing curse will work on a living vessel.'

'The diary,' Ginny whispered as she wiped a tear from her face.

'Yes Miss Weasley, the diary that possess you was a horcrux. Harry destroyed it when he used the basilisk fang. We've taken possession of the sword of Gryffindor as Harry did kill the basilisk with the sword. But I admit we could use some more of the basilisk venom, which means asking Harry to take us down to the chamber.'

'I'll take you down, anything that can help kill him for good,' Harry staggered back to his seat with Ron, Hermione got him a class of water, 'So I have to die, can it be done quickly?'

'No, you will not die, we won't let you,' Molly screamed.

'Molly, calm down, I'm sure the unspeakables will find something to save Harry.'

'But if they can't, I would rather die than put everyone at risk. If he returns he will kill all of you. One life, even mine is not worth hundreds. I won't be responsible for keeping that bastard here.'

'We need time Harry, we need to find his other vessels, which means the unspeakables will be able to work on this. None of us are going to throw you to the wolves, we've all agreed if that soul fragment cannot be removed then we will find a way to keep Voldemort contained. Albus might have been willing to sacrifice you, but we are not. He looks for the easy way, we will find a way for you to live but for him to be rendered incapable of hurting anyone.'

Harry stared at Madam Bones, 'But if you can't, if people begin to die, I would rather die myself. So promise me you will kill me if that happens?'

'I cannot make that promise, I doubt anyone could. Please do not give up on us Harry. You may not have had a caring or trustworthy adults to help you before, but right now you have everyone in this room, you have the aurors supporting you along with the unspeakables. We are keeping this information quiet, none of it can get out. But unlike Albus, we know there are people who can find solution to seemingly impossible problems.'

'I don't know if this would work, but…' Hermione looked at Harry, 'I'm sorry, but what if we stabbed you with a fang then Fawkes could save you, like he did before?'

'Oh my,' Amelia closed her eyes, 'Fawkes, you were poisoned, the phoenix saved you.'

'Madam Bones, please, just tell us what you're thinking,' Arthur said.

'Harry, you said you were dizzy, you knew you were dying.'

'Yeah, I could actually feel the poison killing me, it was burning through my body.'

'The unspeakables will need to examine you to be sure, but I believe the basilisk venom might just have destroyed that piece of soul. How long was it between being poisoned to when the phoenix turned up and used its tears?'

'Um,' Harry's brow furrowed, 'I climbed down off the statue, I staggered back to Ginny, knelt down near her. Voldemort was laughing, he wanted to watch me die, all I could think about was Ginny. She was dying as he was getting stronger. I would say between two and four minutes at most before Fawkes turned up again. Voldemort kept going on about Dumbledore's phoenix crying because it knew I was dying but he forgot that phoenix tears heal. By the time the tears hit my arm I knew I was about to pass out, then I just felt okay, weak by okay.'

'So the poison could have destroyed the piece of soul before Fawkes saved Harry,' Charlie said, 'Basilisk venom is a powerful poison and fast acting.'

'Yes, that is why I believe the soul might have been destroyed and why Harry didn't die instantly,' Amelia said.

'Harry, when was the last time you felt pain in your scar?' Hermione asked.

'Not for a long time, I had that weird dream but I've been having those for years,' Harry's brow furrowed again, 'I haven't had any pain since the chamber, but I still have dreams of Voldemort. Just before the quidditch cup, I dreamt of Voldemort, the rat and another man, it was Crouch. I didn't know who he was until he was uncovered at the cup.'

'If the soul inside you was destroyed then why are you still having those dreams?' Ron asked.

'I believe, but I want an unspeakable to verify this. The soul was inside Harry since he was a baby. It may be gone but the connection is still there because the soul attached itself to Harry's soul and had for a long time. You are a parselmouth Harry, can you still speak the language?'

'Um, yeah, well, I did before I blew Marge up. I was in the garden working when a small snake came up to me, it wanted food. We ended up talking for about half an hour then it left.'

'I think it's gone, especially if you don't get any pain in your scar. If the unspeakables could have examined you when you received that they may have been able to find a way to remove it. I believe they still could if it was necessary, but we will make sure.'

'What is going to happen with…' Charlie glanced around, 'the event that Hogwarts was hosting?'

'Cancelled, Crouch Junior was going to use that to get into Hogwarts, enter Harry so he would win then have him transported to Voldemort and Pettigrew. We are still looking for them but it may still take some time before we figure out exactly where they are hiding. Crouch's mind is not right, so we have to take our time when we question him.'

'The house is near a cemetery, I saw that in my dream, it's a big old house but in really bad condition. I saw electricity lines going to the house, but it's where I saw Voldemort,' Harry whispered.

Everyone knew that now others had this information they could stop Voldemort before he becomes powerful. But they all knew Harry would rather die than for others to be murdered. He would even go as far as take his own life if it meant lives could be saved, and if they could get rid of Voldemort for good.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

After Amelia and her aurors left, the Weasley's along with Hermione kept an eye on Harry. He knew exactly what they were doing.

'I know what you're doing,' Harry sighed, 'I'm not going to kill myself, I will give the unspeakables at chance. But I will say that if people begin to die then nothing will stop me. I won't allow people to die, I can't, especially not good people like all of you.'

'I know Snape was a terrible teacher Harry so you did not really bother reading your potions book. But there is one potion that will keep the drinking on the edge of death without killing. It's called the draught of living death,' Hermione said.

'Right, I would say the unspeakables would use that or something like that to keep you-know-who immobile,' Bill said.

'So it would be like a coma, sort of?'

'In a way, but with the draught you need the anti-dote to be woken. Now the longer someone is kept under the draught the more chance there is that the anti-dote won't work. Which means he could remain like that forever,' Bill said.

'But they still have to find him, for all we know he's got a proper body now.'

'He may but remember what I said, all the death eaters were arrested and sent to Azkaban. When the group of aurors left that day, they brought back dozens who were marked. Every single one that was taken into custody, no matter who they were was questioned using veritaserum. Whether they were caught at the world cup or when the aurors went out that day. All of them were questioned, including their wives and husbands. If he has returned or does before Madam Bones can find them then he will not have any supporters left, just Peter Pettigrew,' Arthur said.

'Okay, that's good news, but I still don't want him to return properly. I saw him when I was eleven and twelve, I could tell how…inhuman he is. But what is this ritual that he would use to give him a body?'

'I know what Madam Bones was talking about, it's very dark magic. He needs three ingredients to be added to a cauldron, with him inside it, those three ingredients will restore him to a full body.'

'What are the ingredients?' Harry asked.

'Bone of the father, flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy. It will give him a body through the bones, it will give him flesh from the servant, the blood from the enemy will flow through his veins.'

'This is dark magic, right?' Ron asked.

'Right, it's very dark magic,' Bill said.

'But the father is a muggle, no magic, won't that effect his…resurrection if he used those?' Harry asked.

'How do you know his father is a muggle?' Fred asked.

'Yeah, he goes on about purebloods,' George said.

'Voldemort told me, in the chamber. He said he killed his muggle father and his parent's. Tom Marvolo Riddle is his real name but if you mixed those letters up you get I am Lord Voldemort. I explained to Dumbledork, he told me that his mother used a love potion on Tom Riddle senior, got pregnant. He left her when she stopped the potion. I don't know much more, apart from she was basically a squib due to inbreeding. She died right after giving birth to him, in a muggle orphanage.'

'Then if he uses muggle bones he would not get that person's magic, which is why he would want to use this ritual. The three ingredients would give him a body but he also needs the magic.'

'Sirius and Remus told me that Peter was almost a squib, well, a bit more than that but he wasn't very good. They said he only got A in care of magical creatures, astronomy and history of magic. When he did use magic he tired easily, he didn't do his last two years at Hogwarts.'

'So muggle bones would not help give him magic, then the rat, even if he does have magic it's not very strong. Okay, so he would not be as powerful as he was if he used those two ingredients. He might have been hoping to use Crouch but that fell through. So now onto the third ingredient, blood, if that was from someone like Dumbledore then he would end up powerful.'

'But he was going to use Harry,' Ron said.

'Harry's powerful, but he's been so used to hearing his worthless and hopeless that he just hasn't allowed himself to see what he can really do. But he showed that power when he cast a full bodied patronus and drove away one hundred dementors. Most adults can't even cast those, and if they did the most they could drive away would be ten, or less,' Arthur said.

'Well, he can't use Harry's blood anymore, so could he use the rat's even if he uses the flesh?' Ron asked.

'He could but he probably knows that doing that would make him as powerful as a fourth or fifth year student. No, he needs a powerful person, but they don't have to be like Dumbledore, just someone like a senior auror or unspeakable. He could even use me, I'm a curse breaker and I have to use powerful counter curses all the time,' Bill said.

'The rat,' Harry gasped, 'he lived here, he could be sneaking around, maybe trying to get me or even one of you.'

'Bill, Charlie, with me,' Arthur said then hurried from the house with his two sons following, Molly took out her wand.

'I want all of you to stay together, no matter what. If you need to go into the bathroom then have one of us check it first. I also give you permission to use magic to defend yourself if you have to.' Molly said but she kept casting spells around the house.

'Good catch mate,' Ron said.

'I just figured if he heard about Crouch or the other death eaters then he might just sneak in here.'

'He does know this place, so he would know how to sneak around. He would also know just how powerful Bill and Charlie are,' Percy said as he pulled out his wand.

Harry gave Percy a small smile even though he couldn't stop thinking about the piece of soul inside him. Was it still there or was it gone.

'When you're father and brothers come back in they will check the house. Just remain here and together until they do,' Molly said.

'I don't want to put any of you in danger,' Harry whispered.

'You aren't Harry dear, even if you weren't here he may still try to take one of us to resurrect his master. Remember dear, to them we are blood traitors.'

'And I'm a mudblood,' Hermione said kindly, 'We're all in danger if he returns, and it has nothing to do with you. Let the unspeakables examine you and let the adults look for Pettigrew. Hopefully then the Minister will believe.'

'He'll have no choice if they find the rat, but Sirius has his trial next week so either way the truth will be revealed,' Ron said.

'We've warded the place to alert us to any animagus, so you are all safe,' Arthur said, 'Very good Harry,' he gave the boy a smile.

'You can put your wands away, you will know the moment one turns up,' Bill said.

'What was this event you mentioned before?' Ron asked.

'I suppose since it's been cancelled we can tell you,' Arthur said.

'The Triwizard Tournament was going to be hosted by Hogwarts. Beauxbaton and Durmstrange were the other two schools who would be sending students to compete,' Charlie said.

'But didn't they cancel that because people died?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, and it could have happened again this time. I was here not just to see the quidditch world cup, I was part of a group that would be looking after the dragons they planned to use in the tournament.'

'Dragons,' Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George and Ginny whispered at the same time.

'Right, a sphinx was going to be brought in for the third task. Hagrid was supplying some creatures as well.'

'Aragog,' Ron shuddered.

'Who is Aragog?' Percy asked.

'Hagrid's pet giant spider, an acromantula, it lives in the forbidden forest, with its hundreds of children,' Harry said, 'It was Mr Weasley's car that saved Ron and me during our second year. We were surrounded by those monsters when the car turned up. We were trying to find out what the monster in the chamber of secrets was.'

'And Hagrid tells us to follow the spiders,' Ron shudders again.

'Arthur, I believe the Ministry need to be told there are acromantula inside the Forbidden Forest, where children can access,' Molly said.

'I will tell them tomorrow. Did Albus know they were there?'

Hermione, Harry and Ron nodded, 'Yes, when Voldemort, or Tom Riddle set Hagrid up for opening the chamber of secrets the first time, Dumbledore knew the pet Hagrid had was a spider, not a snake. He gave Hagrid the job as game's keeper but he also knew that Hagrid would keep any pets he wanted inside the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid tried to raise a dragon in his hut during our first year.'

'They sent me a letter, I had some of my friends pick up the baby dragon, that was Norbertta,' Charlie said.

'So for all we know there could be other extremely dangerous creatures inside the Forbidden Forest,' Arthur sighed.

'Even though it's against the rules, many children go into the forest,' Percy said but he glanced at the twins who would often go into the Forbidden Forest. Normally Percy would tell his parent's, but after everything he had heard, not just about Harry but about his own boss. He realised that not all adults deserve respect and loyalty, but his family did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry thoroughly enjoyed his time at the Burrow with the Weasley's. He didn't feel guilty about what he did to the Dursley's, but he never thought he would kill anyone. Seeing the Weasley family, how they treated each other and him, which showed Harry how good people were supposed to act. The Dursley's abused him, he will never tell anyone everything that went on in that house but those people deserved to die. Harry believed that if they were magical, they would be death eaters. He knew if they could get away with it, they would have killed Harry the moment he arrived at the house. Harry got to see exactly how good people acted and how bad people acted. After having to deal with Quirrell when he was eleven he knew that bad people had to be dealt with before they began to kill people, like children.

One thing all the Weasley's noticed was Percy and how he seemed more relaxed, not so stiff as he was. He joined his brothers, sister, Harry and Hermione when they went swimming, he even had a fly though he wasn't very good. Harry spoke with Percy a lot, about all sorts of things. He knew straight away that Percy was different from his siblings, but he was a Weasley, one that cared about his family.

Arthur would bring home news every day, it always centred around the death eaters. One bit of good news was the Minister decided to up the security around Azkaban. They still used dementors, but he allowed the unspeakables to work on a charm that would keep the dementors from ever leaving the Ministry and following someone dark, like Voldemort. If they did try to leave they would instantly be destroyed. Voldemort had used the dementors during the first war, the unspeakables had been working on a way to have more control over them ever since. Now they had control but they also had a backup if anything went wrong. It made everyone feel safer now that the dementors could not be turned. Everyone knew if Voldemort could get to them he would have all his supporters back and some were just as sadistic as he was.

Harry was lying on his back on the grass need the pond, Hermione was reading, Ginny was in the water with her two oldest brothers. Ron and Percy were playing chess. Harry felt like this was the first time in his life that he had a real and normal holiday. He was a little nervous, Sirius was at the Ministry right now having the trial that he should have been given thirteen years ago. Madam Bones guaranteed that Sirius would be free, he also had loyal and trustworthy aurors with him to keep him safe.

'Do you think McGonagall will end up headmistress?'

Harry turned to look at Hermione, 'She's been there the longest, so it's possible. The trouble with her is she is loyal to the old man. She refused to believe us just because Dumbledore said those enchantments were safe. She never once helped any of us with Snape or the Slytherin's. Some of them would have used dark curses if they could get away with it. So if she does end up head I'm not sure it will make anything better.'

'Would you still leave after your O.W.L.s?' Ron asked.

'I don't know, Madam Bones and her aurors have been great. But it's the first time I've heard of anyone that works for the Ministry that is doing the right thing, apart from your father. I don't like the way purebloods get away with things, or the way they treat muggleborns. There is one thing that really bugs me though, something that Australia and American doesn't do.'

'Can you explain?' Percy asked.

'Okay,' Harry sat up and faced the others, 'People like me and Hermione, we were raised in the muggle world. We receive our letters for Hogwarts at eleven. I know you can refuse to take up your magical education, but if you do go to Hogwarts then they expect people like us to give up part of us. Would you, any of you be willing to give up some of the things you were raised with or used just to be able to learn something that is part of you?'

'I see, you actually have a good argument. Hermione explained to me about computers and how they are used everywhere in the muggle world. I like the fact you can access any information with just a touch of a button. I do like to sift through old and rare books, but sometimes when you are in a hurry, those books can take hours to go through.'

'I always loved going to the movies with Lily and James.'

Harry's head whipped around, then he was up and running into his godfather's arms who was holding him tight.

'Madam Bones,' Percy said as he stood up.

'Mr Weasley,' Amelia smiled, 'Everything went perfectly Harry. Sirius was cleared of all charges and an arrest warrant has been issued for Peter Pettigrew. Also, there is a kiss on sight order, if he is seen before anyone can stun or bind him. Fudge was forced to apologise on behalf of the ministry, he was also forced to compensate Sirius for the twelve years he spent in Azkaban.'

'Even though I have control of the Black vaults, I really don't want to use it since all my family were dark. This money that I got from Fudge means I can buy us a home that isn't in any way associated with the dark arts. I am staying in my families old home at the moment, but it's only temporary. Even though I despise the place, I did find something that Amelia was looking for.'

'Yes, at it happens, a horcrux was inside the Black home. A locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. The unspeakables have it now, they are hoping having a horcrux will allow them to help find the others. They are also going to work on ways to remove the soul without destroying the object. This locket is a thousand years old and part of our history, it would be a shame if it had to be destroyed.'

'How did one end up in your family's home?' Harry asked.

'My brother, Regulus, he was a death eater and the son that made my parent's proud. We believe he died around the same time as your parent's, but nothing was ever confirmed. If Voldy gave old man Malfoy a horcrux then it makes sense he gave another death eater one. I find it hard to believe he would trust Regulus with one though, since he was young and not one of his inner circle.'

'No wonder people believed you could have been a death eater,' Bill said as he joined the group.

'Yep, black as my name.'

'Let's get in, mum and dad would like to meet you. They even agreed that you could stay here for a while, that way you can spend time with Harry,' Charlie said.

'Mum and dad were not sure if you would be okay after spending all those years near dementors. Most people go insane in that place,' Bill said.

'I would have if it wasn't for my animagus.'

Bill and Charlie led the way inside, they introduced Sirius to their parent's, 'I can't thank you and your family enough for helping Harry.'

'Oh, it was our pleasure Mr Black.'

'Sirius, please, I might be Black by birth but I don't want to be associated with that family.'

'Everyone have a seat, I'll make tea,' Molly said.

'Sirius was able to help out with a horcrux. There was one in his families home.'

'Yes, as I was explaining to this lot about my brother, the death eater. It's the only thing that makes sense, yet I still find it difficult to believe Voldemort would entrust something like that to a junior death eater. Unless Regulus turns up one day I doubt we will ever find out how it come to be in my families home.'

'So you're back in your home?' Arthur asked.

'Only temporarily, it's a dark and dismal place, it's also full of dark arts books and objects. I'm going to use the money the ministry gave me to buy a home for Harry and me.'

'It's be great, it's gotta have room to fly though,' Harry grinned making everyone chuckle.

'Don't worry pup, it will have a full size quidditch stadium, just like your dad had.'

'Your dad had a quidditch stadium,' Ron gapped.

'James played chaser for Gryffindor then went on to the play for Puddlemere United. He liked to practice even when he was at home. Lily and I used to throw bludgers at him, sometimes Lily would bewitch more so he would have to dodge up to six at a time. Since Lily was excellent at healing charms she was able to fix James up no problem. When Harry came along, she would have him sitting on her broom while she sent charmed bludgers at James.'

'You're parent's sound really cool mate,' Ron grinned.

'Yeah, they do, I wish I knew them.'

'I plan to get hold of a pensieve to show you every memory I have of them. I was even at your birth.'

'Why would you be there?' Charlie asked.

'To keep James from passing out. He was so anxious, waiting for his son to be born. He kept hyperventilating, finally I placed him in a body bind just to get him to stop pacing. When Harry was just about to arrive, I removed spell. I went straight to Lily's head to keep wiping her forehead so James could watch his son arrive.'

'You mean he actually stood there and…stared?' Ginny gapped.

'It's very big in the muggle world, many fathers participate in any way they can. Some fathers are the ones that actually deliver their child, the doctors and nurses are there to make sure nothing goes wrong. Lily was determined James be part of his son's birth.'

'I think that's nice, I mean they are both the parent's, both should be involved,' Harry grinned at Sirius. He loved hearing things about his parent's. But knowing his godfather was finally free and he gets to live with Sirius, Harry couldn't be happier.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Since the weather was so warm, Sirius decided to use the tent Arthur had to sleep in there. It would be less crowded than the house, but it would also get him out of the families home.

Harry would spend time with Sirius in the tent but he slept in the house, in with Ron. Sirius wanted to know more about Harry so when he bought a house he could make sure Harry's room was decorated with things Harry liked. Sirius did spend time in the house, he got on well with everyone, but the twins would always make time to speak with Sirius. They wanted to know more about the Marauders.

Arthur stepped into the house, he greeted everyone then sat down, 'I have some good news. It seems the Governors looked over the files of people like Quirrell and Lockhart. They realised those two didn't even take their N.E.W.T.s, so it's now law that any teacher will need to have at least five O's, and an O in their chosen subject. I also found out that the Minister was trying to get his undersecretary in as headmistress. When the Governors went over her school records they found she only got three A's and the rest were P in her N.E.W.T.s. So apart from being turned down for the job as headmistress, she was sacked as the undersecretary. It came out that many jobs were being held by people who did not have the knowledge or skill to do that job. It's been passed by the Wizengamot that all jobs will be subjected to aptitude tests, not on blood status. With so many of the death eaters that were arrested being purebloods, they were able to work it so everyone is treated equally, no matter if they are a muggleborn, a halfblood or a pureblood.'

'That's great news dad,' Bill said.

'It would mean Hermione could end up running the Ministry and they can't stop her just because she's a muggleborn,' Harry grinned.

'I do not want to be Minister, I would like to help make our laws fair for everyone.'

'Then to get into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, you need the right scores then just pass the aptitude test. I am being moved to head of the Department of Magical Transport.'

Everyone began to congratulate Arthur on his promotion. They realised that many of the death eaters that were arrested were working in departments that could compromise many people's safety.

'I also spoke with Amelia, she has set up for one of the unspeakables to examine Harry.'

All eyes turned to Harry, but Sirius kept his arm around his godson, 'I'll be with you pup.'

'Do you think it's gone?'

'Well, I do know about horcruxes, basilisk venom is one way to destroy them. It's one of the deadliest venoms known to wizards. I would say it is, but like everyone, including yourself, this way we will know for sure. But since they do have the locket, it may help them trace Voldemort.'

'If they catch him then they will keep him contained,' Bill said.

'Right, so if it isn't gone, then he ends up secured anyway. You said you haven't been getting any pain, so I think it's gone.'

'It's just the dreams, he is still in that old house with the rat.'

'It's like what Madam Bones said, it was connected to you for so long that part of that connection is still there, like parseltongue,' Arthur said kindly.

'I hope that's all it is Mr Weasley. I just don't want him to destroy any more families.'

'Don't worry, with no supporters, sooner or later he will get caught, just like the rat.'

The following day Sirius took Harry into the Ministry for Magic. Madam Amelia Bones and two aurors escorted them through the ministry and into the Department of Mysteries.

'Mr Potter, if you could sit here we will begin the examination.'

'Will it hurt Harry?' Sirius asked.

'No, he may feel a little pulling at his scar but nothing else.'

Harry gave Sirius a small smile before sitting in a chair similar to a dentist chair. He decided to just hope for the best, so he closed his eyes and let the unspeakables check his scar.

Sirius, Amelia and the two aurors watched the unspeakables perform their spells. Most never got to see an unspeakable, let alone see them work.

'You were correct Madam Bones, the soul fragment was destroyed by basilisk venom. Now I should say that Harry's blood might be poisonous to anyone, so that information should be on file. Also, the matron at Hogwarts and the Head Healer should be informed of this in case Mr Potter ends up their patient where he is losing blood. Many healers will keep the blood in case it's needed when there is no blood replenishing potion.'

'Am I dangerous to my friends?'

'If they accidentally got your blood into an open wound, then yes, it could cause problems. I say could, as we have never come across a situation like this.'

'Seems to be my life, strange and freaky,' Harry sighed, 'But thank you for checking, I'm glad it's gone.'

'You're are welcome.'

'Let's go look for a house Harry, one we can turn into a home.'

'We'll escort you out, but we will keep you informed if we find more.'

Harry and Sirius left the Ministry before anyone realised either of them were there. With Harry being the-boy-who-lived and Sirius being found innocent, many reporters were trying to get their story. That was something neither of them wanted.

For the rest of the holidays Harry and Sirius would go house hunting. Some days they went alone, other times Hermione and Ron joined them. It was the second last week of the holidays that Sirius found the house he wanted, all Harry could do was smile. It was large, but not like a mansion. There was plenty of room for them and guests, like when Ron and Hermione was invited to stay during the holidays. They spent some time looking for furniture, but Sirius said it would be best to wait until the next holidays before they moved in. It would give Sirius time to furnish the whole house and make sure the quidditch pitch was ready. They remained at the Burrow just went out every day to buy things they wanted.

Arthur brought news two days before the children returned to Hogwarts. The unspeakables were able to use the locket to find the rest of the horcruxes which helped them find Voldemort. Voldemort, who had a small partial body was sent him through the death veil in the Department of Mysteries, and Peter Pettigrew was sent straight to Azkaban.

Harry ended up sagging until he collapsed onto the floor, 'It's over, he's gone, for good,' Sirius said kindly.

'Mum and dad,' Harry whispered.

'What about your parent's pup?'

Harry slowly looked up at his godfather, 'Can they rest in peace now?' Harry's face crumpled before he broke. Sirius wrapped his arms around his godson, he nodded to everyone before carrying Harry out of the house and down to the tent.

'He believed they weren't at rest,' Hermione said sadly as she wiped a tear from her eye.

'It's probably why he could never really be happy,' Ginny said.

'Yeah, it was like something was holding him back,' Ron said.

'I've never see so much pain on his face before,' Hermione said.

'He'll be fine now, I think Sirius will take him to visit their graves. Neither of them got to say goodbye, Harry was too young and Sirius was in Azkaban within days of them dying,' Arthur said.

Down in the tent Sirius was holding his godson while he cried, but he ended up crying right along with Harry.

'We're going to visit their graves, we can talk to them then say goodbye.'

Harry kept sniffing as he looked up, 'It's really over, isn't it?'

'Yes, it is. So how about you clean up then we'll take a trip to Godric's Hollow.'

Harry hugged his godfather before hurrying into the small bathroom in the tent.

Sirius looked up at his godson, 'Let's go.'

'We have to get some flowers, some lilies.'

'Your dad used to buy tiger lilies, he believed they suited your mum, because of her fiery temper.'

Harry smiled, 'Then its tiger lilies.'

After Harry and Sirius went to the garden centre they walked slowly through the town of Godric's Hollow. Both were shocked when the monument changed to be a statue of Harry and his parent's. They stood there staring at it before they finally walked off.

Both Sirius and Harry placed the flowers on the ground in front of Lily and James Potters headstone. Then both sank to the ground where tears began to fall again. Harry began to talk as if his parents could really hear him. No one knew if the dead could hear the living, but Sirius and Harry liked to believe they could, and they liked to believe that Lily and James were watching over them. Sirius spoke for a few minutes before he placed his hand against their names. He got up and looked down at his godson. He decided to give Harry some time alone so he walked towards the gate, but kept Harry in his sight. He could see Harry talking, and realised this is what Harry needed. He needed to put everything to rest, including saying a final goodbye to his parent's. Sirius felt like breaking down when he watched Harry kiss the headstone, he realised Harry was kissing his parent's, the only way he could.

Sirius put his arm around Harry the moment he walked up, then the pair of them made their way towards the end of town. They turned once to look behind them, as if both were saying their final private goodbye. Sirius kept his arm around Harry then turned on the spot, leaving Godric's hollow behind along with two people they will never forget.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
